Yu Tendo (Manga)
This is an article about the Manga Character. For the anime counterpart of the same name, see here. Yu Tendo '(天童遊, ''Tendō Yu) is a character in the Metal Fight Beyblade Manga. He was originally a member of the Dark Nebula, recruited for his impressive skills and partnered with Tsubasa Otori. After the Dark Nebula was defeated they both remained in Japan as reformed Beybladers. Physical Appearance Yu is a rather small boy with light skin and distinctive facial features. He has fluffy hair that bangs over his forehead, spikes directly behind is back and features very sharp sideburns. He has large dark eyes filled with joy on most occasions. Yu wears a long jacket that buttons up with a flat collar over a sweatshirt. He also wears pants that reach to his sneakers. Personality Yu first appeared to be a very overconfident, devious Beyblader who only desired victory. He has always enjoyed Beyblading against strong opponents and can come off normally as very friendly which was a ruse to get Kenta to underestimate him. After seceding from the Dark nebula, Yu pursues his true love for Beyblade by changing his outlook and attitude, much like Tsubasa and Kyouya's change. Yu is now a happy go lucky Beyblader with a love for a good battle, and can become frustrated when he denied one or is involved in a boring Beybattle. History Yu grew up to become a powerful Beyblader with his Flame Libra with incredible stamina and endurance. He was spotted by the Dark Nebula who promised him great power and the chance to battle powerful, he agreed and was partnered with another named Tsubasa Otori. Plot Battle Bladers They were both entered undercover in Battle Baders where they would secretly take out the friends of Ginga Hagane. Tsubasa easily defeated his friend, Hikaru Hasama but didn't put on much of a guise, blowing his cover. Yu decided to disguise himself as a friendly novice Beyblader and was set to face Ginga's best friend, Kenta Yumiya. Yu becomes bored of his own ruse and defeats Kenta in a moments instance, shocking Ginga. In directly the next round, Yu is partnered with Tsubasa to take on Ginga and Kyouya. They know exactly what to expect when facing these two, added with the rotating stadium Yu and Tsubasa have a great advantage. Kyouya and Ginga dangerously underestimate Tsubasa and Yu who over power them in one strike and nearly knock them from the stadium. The anti stadium out border saves the two but Yu and Tsubasa divide and conquer as Tsubasa overpowers Ginga with quick and fierce attacks. Kyouya tries to aid Ginga but is halted by Yu who deals with everyone of his attacks with Libra's incredible stamina and endurance. Ginga and Kyouya are impressed but reveal they are only excited rather then worried and declare the real battle begins. Yu becomes to excited by there proclamation and underestimates them both, they use a combo to send Tsubasa's Aquila back and while Kyouya's Leone is open Yu takes the shot. But Ginga returns with Kyouya and together they rotate to create and incredibly powerful twister that sends Libra flying out of the stadium. With only Tsubasa left he tries to take them both by himself but is outmaneuvered by a different combo that sacrificed Kyouya for victory. With that, Tsubasa and Yu are eliminated from Battle Bladers. Beyblades *Flame Libra T125ES': Yu's Beyblade. Libra is a Stamina-type Beyblade with incredible stamina and endurance. Thanks to it's T125ES Spin Track and Performance Tip Combo it can spin for an incredibly long time. The fusion wheel and energy ring combo allows it to stand up to powerful attacks and recover with it's T125ES. Special Moves *全滅双撃 Annihilation Attack'': Yu's joint special move with Tsubasa Otori. The two surround the opponents and use a pincer attack to separate them, then Tsubasa uses his AGFR to send one target at the other, grouping them together again but dazed and unbalanced. Then Yu moves in for the kill and knocks them both from the stadium. Beybattles Gallery Yu and Kenta Manga.png Tsubasa and Yu Manga.png Yu beats Kenta Manga.png Appearances Volume 2 Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Manga Characters